lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
The Norn
The Norn is an Ancient Fae that is able to grant one's strongest desire in exchange for what he or she holds dearest. Character arc The Norn is an ancient and powerful Fae able to grant supplicants their greatest desires, but only at a high price, and has extensive knowledge about ancient Fae history and powerful objects. The Norn appears in the physical form of an elderly woman, often seen in flowing robes and shoals who carries a wooden walking stick, and is physiologically connected to a Sacred Tree. Her personality is best described as crass or even cruel as she delights in granting desires at the cost of what she takes, which is something the individuals hold most dear to them, and especially if its loss would cause them to live with anguish. When The Norn grants a favor, what is sacrificed in exchange is stored in vials. However, it is not explained why or for what purposes the collection is kept. According to Trick, The Norn adores trickery and exacts a high price for granting favors, as in the case of Dyson when he offered her his "wolf" to help Bo fight Aife, but she took his love passion. Dyson first sought out The Norn in BrotherFae of the Wolves while he and his pack of Laignach Faelad wolf-shifters served the King of Ailech, after he learned his King intended to have the pack’s leader, Stefan, sent on a suicide mission because he coveted his wife, Ciara. Dyson turned to The Norn to prevent the events from happening. During their meeting The Norn demanded Dyson's "wolf" – his Fae powers – in exchange for saving Stefan. Knowing that his wolf was crucial to his very identity, Dyson could not muster the courage to give it up and thus did not accept The Norn's offer. Stefan died as the manipulative King had hoped for, causing Dyson to renounce his allegiance to him and severing himself from the wolf pack. Dyson's second meeting with The Norn was in Blood Lines, when Bo confronted Aife to stop her war against the Light Fae. At this encounter, Dyson offered The Norn his "wolf" – however, this time the Norn did not accept it as she realized that it was no longer what Dyson held most dear and its loss would not torture him. Instead, she tricked him and took what she knew was now dearest to him: his love. She seized his love for Bo and his ability to love anyone else ever again. In Into the Dark, after he, Bo, Hale, Ciara, and Kenzi had fought a losing battle against The Garuda, Dyson visits The Norn to plead for the return of his love passion, this time with Kenzi in tow. The Norm refused him and berated Kenzi for being human, accusing her of defiling The Norn's domain with her presence. Afterwards, Kenzi returned, this time alone and with a chainsaw. Having realized a connection between The Norn and her Sacred Tree, Kenzi cut into it, causing The Norn to feel pain and creating bleeding wounds on her body. She threatened to cut down the tree if The Norn did not return Dyson’s love passion. The Norn relented and took Kenzi to where she had his vial stored and handed it to her; and as Kenzi took a step backwards she bumped into a shelving, causing one of the vials to fall and spill some of its contents on her arm. The Norn, with a wicked smile, told Kenzi before she left that the spill on her arm was a "gift" (in Season 3, the "gift" was revealed to be a doppelganger Kitsune named Inari). Personality Relationships Quotes * THE NORN: You would give up your wolf for this woman? DYSON: Yes. THE NORN: Why? DYSON: Reasons are not part of this bargain. If you give my strength to Bo, you can take anything you need. THE NORN: Oh, well, then. A deal is struck. A sacrifice is named and accepted. In exchange for my helping this...Bo, I will take from you that which you value the most. I will take...your love of her! I leave you the memories of what you've lost, but you will never feel passion for her again! * "I am as old as time and twice as deadly." – to Kenzi Trivia * The Norns in Norse mythology are female beings who rule the destiny of gods and men, a kind of dísir comparable to the Fates in classical mythology. There are many other norns who arrive when a person is born in order to determine his or her future. There were both malevolent and benevolent norns, and the former caused all the malevolent and tragic events in the world while the latter were kind and protective goddesses. Recent research has discussed the relation between the myths associated with norns and valkyries and the actual travelling Völvas (seiðr-workers), women who visited newborn children in the pre-Christian Norse societies.Wikipedia:Norns Appearances * 1.13 Blood Lines * 2.01 Something Wicked This Fae Comes (mentioned only) * 2.02 I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won) (mentioned only) * 2.03 Scream a Little Dream (mentioned only) * 2.05 BrotherFae of the Wolves * 2.12 Masks (mentioned only) * 2.14 Midnight Lamp * 2.21 Into the Dark * 3.01 Caged Fae (mentioned only) * 3.04 Fae-de To Black (mentioned only) * 3.06 The Kenzi Scale (mentioned only) * 3.07 There's Bo Place Like Home (mentioned only) * 5.02 Like Hell Pt.2 (mentioned only) References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fae Category:Undeclared Category:Titles Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2